The Whirlwind Fighters
by Avain1991
Summary: Sequel to The Wind Fighters continuing on from the time skip. Naruto and Temari are finally home and happy to see the ones they love but a threat is on the horizon that could threaten all they know and all they love. Can the pair get through it all and save their world. Story is AU if you don't like don't read. Rated M to be safe
1. Welcome Home

Here it is ladies and gentlemen the sequel to the Wind Fighters. Remember unless it's OC I don't own it!

* * *

Whirlwind Fighters

Chapter One

Welcome Home

In a village surrounded by trees life was a mixture of peaceful and hectic now most of you question how this is possible well it's like this. Village life was peaceful to most of the people living there because they were civilians' shopkeepers, farmers, even land lords just enjoying their simple lives. It was also hectic because this wasn't just any Village this was one of five highly regarded villages this one named Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

This village was considered special because of its military force men and women known as Shinobi or Kunoichi most referred to them as Ninja. Ninja were people that trained to use a power known as Chakra which was a mixture of spiritual and physical energy. Wielding Chakra the Ninja of all regions were able to do miraculous things from walking on walls to spitting fire from their mouths from young ages this solders trained and fought for many different reasons.

Some thought it was a great way to protect and serve their home, some did it for fame and glory, and even some to continue family tradition. In a house hidden away from the main life of the village is where our story begins as the sounds of laughter and running feet fill the air.

"I got you now!" A woman said as she chased after two children before eventually grabbing both and lifting them into the air her long black hair moving behind her showing off a pair of blood red eyes. "Alright you two stinkers time for your bath." She said looking at her charges they both smiled and laughed.

"Okay Auntie Kurenai." The two twins said before Kurenai Hatake moved off towards the bathroom holding a little girl with long black hair in her right arm and a little boy with short purple hair in her left arm. These were Azula and Sato Sarutobi the twins of Asuma and Anko Sarutobi both were a little over two years old and had been what were known as honeymoon babies.

Their parents had literally been home for about two weeks after their honeymoon before Anko learned the news. Kurenai was Anko's best friend and the honorary Aunt of her children just as Anko had been for Kurenai's children Naruto and Kyouki. Kurenai sighed as she remembered her children it had been three years since the last time she had seen either of them.

The pair along with Azula and Sato's cousin Konohamaru Sarutobi and the second daughter of the Hyuga clan leader Hanabi Hyuga were on a training trip. Not to forget her sons' fiancée Temari of the Sands the daughter of the Kazekage the leader of Sunagakure or the Village Hidden in the Sands Konoha's ally in times of great need and war.

Kurenai smiled as she washed her niece and nephew remembering her children. Naruto was a prodigy in the Ninja arts Ninjutsu or the ability to use Chakra to create physical attacks or change his environment, Kenjutsu or sword play, Taijutsu or hand to hand combat, and Fuuinjutsu or the art of seals. The last was an art that was hardly used or over looked most of the time however Naruto had proven over time just how good and useful the so called 'useless' art could be.

The only art he wasn't proficient in was Genjutsu or the art of creating illusions which did sadden Kurenai somewhat since that was her specialty. Naruto was also the first in his generation to earn the rank of Jonin the second to highest rank just under Kage. He like his mother had black hair but it was gravity defying and spiky just like his father the Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake he also had a pair of bright blue eyes that just warmed her heart.

Her daughter was no slouch either unlike her brother Kyouki could use Genjutsu rather well and was also good at Taijutsu like her father and she had been dabbling in Tonfa fighting as her weapon of choice. Although unlike her brother Kyouki left before she was made an official Kunoichi and didn't have a rank whereas Naruto…her sensei… held the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin or Special Jonin.

The ranks were pretty simple the lowest was academy student which basically mean the students still learning inside their villages Ninja academy. Genin was the next rank given to rookie Ninja just out of the academy they were assigned to teams to improve their skills and relation to the village. Chunin or Journey man Ninja were middle ranked and received more dangerous missions as well as sometimes even get added to different teams based on their skill set. Next was Jonin and Tokubetsu Jonin this was the rank given to those that had proved that they were strong enough for the higher A to S ranked dangerous missions.

There was usually a Jonin instructor assigned to a team of three Genin so they could train them and prepare them for the world outside the walls of the village. Finally there was the Rank of Kage these were the ultimate ninja out there in the world there were currently Five Kage in the world the Kage of Konoha was known as the Hokage.

Naruto had been the teacher of Kyouki, Konohamaru, and Hanabi since his days as a Genin the team was just made official when he made the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin. The one responsible for watching over all five Ninja was none other than Jiraiya of the Sannin AKA the Gama Sennin or as her son liked to call him Ero-Sennin.

Kurenai smiled as she finished washing Azula and Sato and lifted them out of the tub and started to dry them off when the sound of the front door opening drew her attention away.

"Kure-chan?" A voice asked calling out making Kurenai smile "In here Kashi-kun I'm just finishing the twins' bath." Kurenai said calling out to her husband Kakashi.

Soon the bathroom door opened showing a man with silver hair that stuck straight into the air, his headband covering his left eye, and a mask covering his face from his nose down. "There you three are?" Kakashi asked his showing eye closed and in a 'U' shape making it look like a smile "Uncle Kakashi!" the twins called as they ran over allowing the man to hug them once he kneeled down to do so.

"Hey you two. Let's get you dried off so we can get you ready for your Kaa-san and Tou-san to come and get you." Kakashi said as he helped his wife dry off the twins and get them dressed once more.

Shortly before nightfall there was a knock at the door which Kakashi answer smiling as he saw Asuma Sarutobi a man with messy looking brown hair and a short beard standing there wearing the standard Jonin uniform of Konoha Shinobi minus the fact that around his waist was a bandanna with the Kenji for Fire on it. This was proof that at one point in his life Asuma had been part of the Twelve Guard the personal bodyguards of the Fire Lord.

Next to Asuma was Anko who kept her purple hair in a pineapple like shape behind her head and wore a long brown trench coat that now covered a long sleeved black shirt. Normally Anko would just be wearing mesh armor under it showing off her skin not caring who looked at her but since her marriage Anko started wearing more layers so that no one else got to look at her but her husband. No further proof was needed than the appearance of black leggings along with a black skirt that went to her knees in place of the original orange miniskirt.

"Hey you two come in." Kakashi said waving them in as the two walked in "Kaa-san Tou-san!" twin voices called out making the couple smile as they kneeled down and captured on of their children in their arms. Sato in his mothers and Azula in her fathers.

The two married couples talked to pass the time before Anko asked the one question on both her and her husbands' minds "Have you heard about when they're coming back yet?" Anko asked.

Kurenai sighed as she shook her head no "I wish but Tsunade-Sama assures me that it should be anytime now before they return." Kurenai said making both Anko and Asuma sigh slightly. Asuma because he missed his two students true he had Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka left but the team never felt right in its incomplete state even his fellow Jonin instructor Yugao Gekko ne Uzuki agreed with him.

Anko sighed as well she missed her nephew and niece as well as Temari her soon to be niece who she had grown as fond of as Kyouki. "All any of us can do is wait…and hope we'll see them soon." Kakashi said making the three others nod their heads in agreement.

The next day a group of travelers made their way down the road the eldest was a man with long silver/white hair that ran down his back wearing olive clothing and a red vest. Along with a horned forehead protector with the Kenji for Oil on the front red lined face paint covering him as he walked. This was Jiraiya the Gama Sennin looking down the road "There it is." Jiraiya said pointing out making the three youngest of the group cheer.

"Can you believe it we're finally home?!" A young boy of 12 asked his companions he had messy brown hair that stuck straight up wearing a blue head band to keep it out of his eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black cargo pants with a brown weapons pouch on his right hip. This was Konohamaru Sarutobi Grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage and nephew of Asuma Sarutobi.

"It's good to be home Saru-Kun." Said the young girl with long black hair holding Konohamaru's hand she was pale skinned and the feature that set her most apart was her pale almost iris free eyes. This is Hanabi Hyuga second daughter of Hiashi Hyuga the current head of the clan. She was wearing a forest green battle Kimono that allowed her free movement which helped her most since her fighting style required her to be flexible and as moveable as possible.

She like Konohamaru was wearing a weapons pouch but hers was black on her left hip. The final pre-teen of the group was a young woman with long silver hair with brown almost black eyes and a face mask that covered her face from the nose down. She was wearing a dress similar to Kurenai Hatake the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha however her dress was violet with black wrappings.

Her dark blue weapons pouch on her right hip "Can you believe it sensei we're back?!" Kyouki Hatake asked as she looked back at a tall young man with black hair and a similar mask only instead of black like hers it was red. The young man also wore a blood red shirt along with a black vest that was covered in pockets and had the Kenji for Tokubetsu Jonin on the front. He also was wearing a long red coat that had a white wolf on the back but was mostly covered by the fang shaped sheath on his back on the bottom of the coat was a black flame like design much like the Yondaime Hokage's.

On his arms and legs were black metal guards that were commonly used in the Anbu black op forces as well as a single band around his left bicep with a metal plate. His black cargo pants held two weapon pouches one on each hip. "I see it Kyouki. It's good to be back. Don't you agree Tema-chan?" The deeper voice of Naruto Hatake asked as he looked over at his bride to be who had grown taller along with Naruto but not as tall. She still preferred battle Kimonos and kept the design of a raven on the back as she carried a cloth covered Naginata.

She like the kids had bands on her arms and legs however her hair unlike the others was blonde and up in four different pony tails. "It will be Naru-koi." Temari said making Naruto smiled as he took her hand and the group continued on their way.

As the group approached the gate they waved at the eternal Chunin and continued on their way heading towards the Hokage's office. A few people stopped and looked at the group some pointed and whispered as they looked at Naruto and Temari making the kids laugh.

"Looks like you two are still famous Sensei." Konohamaru joked making Naruto and Temari laugh as they continued on their way till Naruto saw something that made him pause.

"Well would you look at that?" Naruto asked making everyone follow his eye line and see that a fifth face had been added to the Hokage monument.

"Looks like they added Tsunade-sama while we were away." Hanabi said making the group nod before they continued on their way. As they walked Naruto and Temari saw something that made them smiled walking down the street was their friend and teammate Shikamaru Nara looking almost exactly as he did when they left only this time wearing the standard Chunin outfit.

However it was who was walking next to him that made the group smile for walking with Shikamaru holding his hand was Shizure the student of Tsunade and from what they heard the Hokage's personal assistant. Naruto and Temari could tell from the looks Shikamaru would sometimes give that he really did care about Shizure and that she returned his feelings.

"Let's go say hello to our teammate." Naruto said making Temari nod as the pair walked over as they approached they heard Shikamaru.

"…exams are such a pain. What's worse is the fact that I'm stuck with that girl from my exam as the ambassador for Suna."

"Mizuri can't possibly be all that bad?" Temari asked making Shikamaru look towards the voice in surprise.

"Naruto…Temari?" Shikamaru was surprised to see his friends and while happy to see their attire hadn't changed in the years past minus Naruto's new coat there were subtle differences since they had left. Naruto had grown his hair out and kept the spiky hair in a pony tail that stopped around his mid shoulders and there was the fact that he carried himself differently giving the show of relaxed but Shikamaru could feel that that could change in a moment.

Temari hadn't changed in appearance that much either however he did know that besides high her body had developed more if the fact that her noticed her bindings were tighter meant anything. She also carried her weapon in a way that would be able to bring it out in a hurry meaning she had improved her speed as well.

"It's good to see you Shika." Naruto said breaking Shikamaru out of his thoughts as he clasped his friends forearm just like old times.

"It's good to see you both as well. Most of us were beginning to worry that you'd never get back." Shikamaru said making the pair laugh.

"So when did you two get back?" Shizure asked "Just now actually we're on our way to Hokage tower when we saw you two and decided to say hello." Temari said making Shizure nod in understanding.

"Anyway back to our topic is Mizuri really that bad since we left?"

Temari asked making Shikamaru groan "Worse but only towards me." Shikamaru said making Naruto and Temari raise an eyebrow.

Shizure smiled "She had developed feelings for my Shika here and looked ready to confess when she saw the two of us out on a date and kiss. Ever since she's turned cold towards Shikamaru and me when we're alone." Naruto and Temari sighed and shook their heads feeling slightly sorry from the pair.

"But anyway you two should get going Tsunade-sama will want to talk to you as soon as possible." Shizure said making the pair nod.

"I'll let the other Konoha 14 members know your home. By the way everyone's made it to Chunin now even Sakura."

"Haruno made Chunin?" Naruto asked not even bothering to cover up his surprise

"Yeah surprised us to but she's now a Medical Ninja full time she mainly works at the hospital and rarely goes out into the field anymore." Shikamaru said making Naruto and Temari look at one another and nod slightly happy that the diehard fan girl had finally grown up.

"Anyone make Jonin or Tokubetsu Jonin yet?" Naruto asked

"Just Neji and surprisingly Haku."

"So she joined the ranks huh?" Temari asked making Shikamaru nod.

"Yeah about two years ago Tsunade asked her to join as part of the Medical Ninja program she started. Getting those proficient in Medical style arts to learn even more and become great assets out on the field she also has a version of it in the academy now. Along with the fact that she's beefed up the program again making it more useful than the Civilian Council had made it when we were in school."

Naruto and Temari smiled and nodded happy to hear that before they made to set off again Naruto looked back at Shikamaru "Hey tell everyone that's here to meet us at the Akimichi Barbeque place later so we can catch up." Shikamaru held a thumbs up letting them know he had heard them.

"Now let's get to that meeting." Naruto said making Temari nod as the two ran to catch up with the rest of their group arriving just as they entered into the building. The group continued on their way until they saw another familiar face at the secretary's desk but she hadn't looked up just yet.

"Just a moment and I'll be right with you." She said

"Take your time Ino-chan we're in no hurry." Ino Yamanaka paused at the voice and looked up to see Naruto, Temari, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Kyouki, and Jiraiya smiling at her. "Your back!" Ino yelled getting up from her desk and running over hugging her two teammate in one arm each as she pulled them in close.

Naruto and Temari laughed as they returned her hug and pulled away "So I take it you were part of the Medical Ninja program that Shikamaru told us about?" Naruto asked making Ino nod.

"Yep Haku, Hinata, surprisingly Sakura, and I were the first four to undergo the program to see if it was worth continuing. With that and the program in the academy now every team will have a medic ninja with them." Naruto and Temari nodded at the wisdom of such an idea.

Naruto looked at her desk and saw a dark blue book on it that made him smile "Looks like mine is still more popular Ero-Sennin." Naruto said making Jiraiya look at see the book as well.

"Damn Gaki you can't say that till you have at least two books out making it a series." Jiraiya grumbled but Ino looked at Naruto in surprise.

"You…? You're Ritsu Minaka?"

Ino asked making Naruto nod and point his thumb to Temari "It was her idea for a penname and I liked it." Ino suddenly gave a bit of a squeal as she grabbed her book and held it out to him.

"Could you please sign mine?!" Ino asked making Naruto smile as he took the book and a pen before signing the cover page using his real name and putting AKA Ritsu below the signature. Now if you're wondering while out on the road Jiraiya fed up with Naruto constantly berating his books challenged the Hatake to write a better one.

Naruto accepted and with help from Temari his editor they were able to get the book published it was called Midnight Smoke. It was a mystery story involving a Shinobi and his lover trying to clear their names for a crime they did not commit.

The book was instantly popular especially with the female population of the Elemental Nations and while there was smut in Naruto's book it wasn't to the degree of Jiraiya's Icha Icha books. Ino clutched the book to her chest making Naruto, Temari, and the younger students to laugh slightly while Jiraiya pouted slightly.

"Anyway is Tsunade-baachan awake or is she napping?" Naruto asked making Jiraiya and Ino flinch and looked around as if to make sure no one had heard him.

"She's in her office supposedly doing paperwork but I haven't checked in on her yet." Ino said as she placed her new treasure on the desk and motioned for Naruto to follow her as the group walked into the room and saw Tsunade fast asleep on her desk.

Ino sighed and hung her head slightly ashamed of her teacher "I take it this happens a lot?" Konohamaru asked her making Ino nod her head as she looked up again.

"The dangerous part however is waking her without getting hurt." Ino said Naruto shrugged and walked over to the desk Jiraiya instantly motioned his hands trying to making the young Jonin stop before he got himself hurt.

Naruto stood next to the desk and took a deep breath making Temari and his students cover their ears Ino followed right behind them "BAA-CHAN WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled before a large fist hit his face before he was surrounded in smoke and the sound of something crashing into the wall was heard.

Tsunade looked up and saw five people before she looked towards the wall and saw the body of her teammate Jiraiya sticking out of the wall. "Good you're awake." Naruto said as they watched Jiraiya put his hands on the way and try getting his head out all while yelling things that the wall muffled.

"Oh…your back? When did you arrive?" Tsunade asked Naruto since Jiraiya was currently busy "We came here as well as we walked in Ero-Sennin there figured you'd want the report soon." Naruto said with a pop Jiraiya pulled his head free.

"Damn it Gaki why did you use me for your Substitution?" Jiraiya asked making Naruto look at him

"One because you were closest, two because I'm sure at some point or another you've earned that, and three…I just wanted to see what would happen." Naruto said making Jiraiya face fault at the last thing while Naruto's students chuckled at the old mans' expense.

Tsunade chuckled slightly before she looked at the pair "Tomorrow you two will be having a skills evaluation against one of our Jonin…"

"You mean Tou-san hiding out on the ledge?"

Naruto asked making the sound of chuckles enter the room as Kakashi walked into the room via the window "You've gotten better Naruto." Kakashi said before he accepted a hug from Kyouki who had run up to him while Naruto and Temari walked behind her. After hugging his little girl Kakashi stood up and hugged Temari welcoming her home before clasping Naruto's forearm.

"Kure-chan will be happy to hear you three are home…the house was too quiet with you guys gone." Kakashi said after the family had finished their reunion.

"Anyway while you two are being evaluated one of our Chunin will be testing your students Naruto and see if they can become Genin or need more time before they are ready." Naruto nodded in understanding before Tsunade dismissed everyone but Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Oh hey Tou-san I asked Shikamaru to gather everyone at the Akimichi Barbeque place so head there when you're done here." Kakashi nodded at his son's words before the younger generation left the office.

Tsunade signaled the Anbu in the room to leave before she activated the privacy seals in the room "So how did their training go?" she asked her teammate as he sat on a window ledge.

"Better than I thought possible the first half of our trip was spent traveling around with the kids learning every day from weapons training to jutsu. Konohamaru signed the Monkey contract before we left and showed us all that night at camp his personal summon is named Eibo and like Enma can turn into a staff form which he can use at low Jonin level. He's also Chunin level in Fire and Earth techniques with a few Lightning techniques thrown into the mix. He has no Genjutsu what so ever but does know how to spot one and dispel one like a pro. His Taijutsu is high Chunin low Jonin using sensei's style the Monkey Fist. He's the main Ninjutsu member of his team since that's his greatest strength."

"Hanabi is using a new weapon now call Chakra claws they're three long claw made of chakra metal that can slash through strong material. She's Chunin level with Water techniques and has a few Fire in there as well but her strength lies in Taijutsu. I'd say she was around Neji's level when he was in the Chunin exam three years ago. She also knows some very destructive Gentle Fist moves so be careful of getting too close to her. She's also the medic of her team Naruto trained her to use her Bloodline to see where a person's illness or pain was and use that information to treat the wound. She's pretty good at it I'd say high Chunin low Jonin." Tsunade smiled when she heard that since that had been exactly what she had done with Hinata and to hear that two Hyuga heiresses were able to do it made her confidant that she could convince the elders to allow more to join.

"Kyouki like her mother focuses mainly on Genjutsu however Naruto wouldn't let that become her only skill and had her learn some long distance Lightning and Earth style jutsu. As well as training her to channel her chakra into her new metal Tonfa so she can get in close if she doesn't have time to cast a Genjutsu. Also she's progressing in her Falcons Leg Taijutsu rather well no where near a master but I'd say low Jonin. Also she signed that Dog contract that Naruto held saying that you gave it to him so she could sign it if you believed she was ready." Jiraiya said making Kakashi nod happy to hear that both of his children had signed the Dog contract.

"Is there anything else we should know about those three?"

Tsunade asked making Jiraiya nod "Yeah. After Naruto recovered a summoning contract from a bandit camp he had Hanabi sign it when she asked. It was for the Tiger clan." Tsunade was surprised to hear this but nodded.

"Monkey, Dog, and Tiger. Naruto holds the Toad contract. Almost sounds like he's recreating the Sannin." Kakashi said making Jiraiya smile and laugh slightly.

"With their skills I wouldn't be surprised if they did one day become as famous as or more than us. Not to mention Temari's father had her sign the weasel contract." Kakashi and Tsunade were surprised to hear that but let it pass.

"You said the first half of your trip was spent traveling what about the other half?"

Tsunade asked "I'll get to that later. Temari is overall a High Jonin leveled Kunoichi. She's increased her arsenal of Wind and Water Jutsu and created a few more of her own raven themed version that she mainly uses with her Naginata." Jiraiya said.

"She's also gathered some deadly Genjutsu one in particular she uses in combination with Naruto that is quite scary. She's also learned some Lightning techniques that are mainly focused on long distance fighting." Tsunade and Kakashi were happy to hear about Temari's improvement knowing that when she left she was close to being Jonin level.

Jiraiya paused and looked out to the village the two waited patiently for him to continue. "For the second half of our trip we were at Mount Myoboku the home of the Toads. Where Naruto trained in Senjutsu or the Sage Arts. I'm surprised you didn't notice the band around his left bicep." Both Kakashi and Tsunade thought back remembering Naruto before focusing on the band around his left arm and noticed that it was an exact copy to the one Jiraiya had on his forehead.

"So where would you mark him?"

"Taijutsu high Jonin low Kage. Kenjutsu mid Kage. Fuuinjutsu he's a master in even coming up with ideas Minato never had. Finally his Ninjutsu…high Kage. He's learned advanced Wind style Jutsu even created some of his own Lightning style he's improved your Raikari calling his version the Lighting Fist. He knows a few Earth Style jutsu mainly defensive types, and finally he has a few Fire Jutsu that when used correctly are extremely destructive. Especially when he uses his clones to power them up with a Wind Jutsu."

Tsunade and Kakashi were looking at him in shock after hearing how much Naruto had improved in those three years. True Naruto had never been a slouch but this was just amazing. Kakashi suddenly had a thought "Does he know about the Kyuubi?"

Jiraiya shook his head no "Minato out did himself when he created that seal. It not only turns the Kyubi's chakra into harmless regular chakra it also sealed the demon so far away that he couldn't gain Naruto's attention even if he wanted to. There's more…"

Jiraiya said looking at the pair "…the Kyuubi has been slowly drained away inside of Naruto for sixteen years with no rest and only half its regular amount of chakra it finally ran out of chakra to convert which means…"

"It's gone." Tsunade asked in surprise making Jiraiya nod.

"While he was training in Senjutsu I noticed that the seal looked faded until it completely vanished. Since the Kyubi wasn't released it means that it has been absorbed completely and won't return to our plain of existence for three years."

Kakashi and Tsunade were both relieved and shocked to hear this "Than what lit a fire under Naruto?" Kakashi asked making Jiraiya look at the Jonin.

"Akasuki. Naruto went into overdrive when I told him about them and what their main goal was upon hearing that seven innocent people were in danger from S ranked Nuke Nin…especially when he heard that Orochimaru had been one of them in the past…he started training harder than I thought possible. I didn't really understand until I remembered that Gaara Temari's younger brother is one of the Jinchuriki. The moment we got back from the Toad home land Naruto led us to Suna where he gave Gaara a gift saying if he was ever in danger to us it."

"The last three months we've been going all over the place finding the others so Naruto could give them the same gift. He was able to find the Nibi and Hachibi Jinchuriki near Kumo's border and gave them the same gift after telling them about the Akasuki. After Killer Bee accepted the gift Yugito Nii took hers as well. We continued to search but were unable to find the Iwa Jinchuriki one because he was missing the other because he was in self-enforced exile. Neither were we able to find the Jinchuriki of the Six tailed demon and as you know the Yondaime Mizukage is dead which means the Sabai should be reforming any day now."

Tsunade were impressed by the fact that they had been able to find at least two others and warned them before anything bad happened. "The last is a girl in the Hidden Waterfall village named Fu. After Naruto, Temari, and the kids helped stop a Nuke Ninja's attempt to steal the Hero Water Fu accepted their friendship and his gift thanking them for the warning about the Akasuki."

"Why am I not surprised to hear the Gaki got involved in this so strongly?" Tsunade asked herself more than the two in the room.

"What gift did he give them?"

Kakashi asked making Jiraiya smile "That…I'll leave as a surprise. Who knows he may just show you tomorrow at the evaluation. Speaking of which you're going to need to get more than one Jonin involved especially if they are working together."

"You do realize that why you're suggesting is a Jonin promotion exam right?" Tsunade said making Jiraiya nod

"Temari is Jonin level and ready for it and Naruto is already there or higher…after all he is the one I'm training to take my place as the next Gama Sannin of Konoha." with the sentence Jiraiya smiled as the room turns deadly silent.

"Jiraiya…?"

"Let's face it Hime I'm not getting any younger the day is going to come when I will either meet some youngster in battle that'll whip my ass or I'll get injured and will no longer be able to continue my career as a Shinobi. Naruto is the best person to take my title and keep it going my spy network however will have to be passed to someone else because I know Naruto isn't going to be a wonderer like I was. Once I'm good and ready I'll hand the title to him but before than he should have the rank he has earned through his hard work." Tsunade sighed before she nodded making Jiraiya stand before canceling the privacy seal by opening the window and jumping out.

"Tsunade-Sama there is something I would like to talk to you about…"

"You want to tell the Gaki about his birth parents don't you?" Tsunade asked before Kakashi could finish never the less the man nodded at her question.

Tsunade sighed "The conditions for telling him have already been met. You can tell him at any time you wish. Also tell him and Temari that only Naruto's students will be evaluated. If we're going to have a Jonin exam I'll need at least two days to get ready." Kakashi nodded as he left the room via the window as well.

Tsunade looked at her desk and glared at the piles of paper work waiting to be done "Damn you old man why won't you tell me the secret to beating this?!" Tsunade yelled out before she set to work.

Naruto and Temari were walking with Kyouki heading towards the Hatake home while Konohamaru and Hanabi went to their clan compounds so they could see their families. "How long do you think it'll be before Ino blabs to someone that you're Ritsu Minaka?" Temari asked

"At most I'd say a day maybe less. Unless she's completely stopped her gossiping ways." Naruto said as the pair walked holding hands before they saw their home on the horizon.

"You seem to have taken to Motherhood rather well?" Kurenai joked as she watched Anko hold her twin two year olds as they sat in her lap.

"Hey did I make fun of you when you first became a mom?" Anko asked getting a deadpan look from her longtime friend. "Right I'd forgotten some of it." Anko said after a moment getting a laugh from Kurenai before there was a knock at the door.

Kurenai walked towards the door and opened the door while Anko stayed in the living room playing with Sato and Azula. Anko just enjoyed the time with them before a cry of surprise made her jump and reach for a Kunai until she heard some sobs.

Anko slowly walked towards the door fearing that something was wrong however she looked in surprise as she watched the most collected woman she knew was hugging a 6' 3" young man with black hair and a young girl around 12 years of age with silver hair both wearing mask tears running down her face.

_"Mask?!"_ Anko thought as she looked closer and saw that the people being hugged were Naruto and Kyouki Anko looked behind them and saw a smiling 6' blond with her hair in four ponytails.

"Temari?"

Anko asked making the girl look at her "It's good to see you again Auntie Anko…especially in some clothing that actually cover your body."

Temari said making Anko smile as she walked over and shared in the reunion. After hugging her Nephew she smiled and cupped her hands in front of her face "Azula, Sato come here." she called making Naruto, Temari, and Kyouki wonder who she was talking with until they saw two young children.

"Azula and Sato Sarutobi…I'd like you both to meet Kyouki Hatake your Auntie Kurenai's daughter. Temari of the Desert daughter of the current Kazekage. Finally…" Anko said walking over towards Naruto and wrapping her arm around his neck and pulled him in close. "…I'd like you both to meet Naruto Hatake Kyouki's older brother and your Godfather." Naruto's eyes weren't the only ones to open wide.

"G…Godfather?" Naruto asked to be sure he had heard right.

"That's right Naruto-kun. These are mine and Asuma-Koi's children…your Godchildren." Naruto smiled brightly before he walked over to the twins and kneeled down before them.

"So you two are my Auntie Anko's little ones?" Naruto asked getting nods from the two year olds before they smiled brightly.

"Do you two know who I am?"

Naruto asked them Sato and Azula nodded "You're Tou-san's student along with Auntie Yugao. You're also a Tokubetsu Jonin just like Kaa-chan." Sato said making Naruto nod his head at his answer.

"You're also Konoha's White Wolf named so because of your sword." Azula said jumping slightly making Naruto laugh slightly and nod.

"Close. Temari's father gave me the name Wolf the day I met him. It became the White Wolf because this sword…" Naruto reached over and brought Inshō-tekina Kiba sheath and all before them "…once belonged to mine and Kyouki's Grandfather Konoha's White Fang." Naruto said watching as Sato and Azula reached for it and place their hands along the sheath.

"I've also earned some new titles while we were away it seems." Naruto said making the twins look at him.

"Teacher of Konohamaru Sarutobi your cousin, I'm also your Godfather, not to mention the savor of Hiruzen Sarutobi-Jiji your grandfather." Naruto said making the two give him looks of awe before they pointed at him.

"You're the Naruto Jiji is always talking about?!" They asked him making Naruto eye smile and nod his head before he found himself knocked to the ground laughing as he held the two children against his chest.

* * *

First Chapter done and written. Now I know there are going to be questions so I'll answer some now. Naruto and Temari are about 16 17 years old now and the kids are 12 I doubt I was clear on their ages so that's out of the way. Second Naruto will not be using some strange bloodline I wanted his abilities to be the result of his skills and hard work. Finally to those that would argue about the seal I want to let you know that this story was always AU so if you don't like it find another story. If there are any other questions feel free to PM me. Ja Ne


	2. Reunions and Trouble Brewing

First I want to say how thrilled I am that this story has already become so popular thank you all for continuing to follow along with my works. To those that pointed out the name issue of Shizune thanks I made sure to correct that in this one. Remember unless It's OC I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Two

Reunions and Trouble Brewing

After Sato and Azula had finished saying their hellos Naruto told his mother and Anko about the little reunion that he and Temari had asked Shikamaru to set up it was an idea they both loved.

So after the travelers has dropped off their packs of storage scrolls the seven family members made their way to the Akimichi barbeque restaurant and walked in Naruto and Temari smiled as they saw their friends. Their teammates Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka were both wearing the same attire as when they were in the Chunin exams three years ago only now they Ino was sitting in Choji's lap with no worries or qualms of any kind.

"It's good to see that they're still together." Naruto whispered to Temari who nodded as they looked at the rest of their friends. (A/N: Everyone is wearing their Shupudden outfits unless I mention otherwise.) After seeing how much some of their friends had changed they looked over in surprise as they caught sight of Haku and Sasuke. Haku was wearing an Kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back and had a larger ring than the last time they saw her whereas Sasuke looked was wearing something close to Samurai garb.

However Temari was able to look at his hand and saw a plan gold band on it as well "Looks like they beat us to the alter Naruto-koi." Naruto looked and nodded eye smiling.

"So it seems…but we shouldn't let that bother us. Come on we came here to celebrate so let's give them a reason to." Naruto said as he placed his arm around Temari's waist and the pair walked over towards their friends.

As they neared them they heard Kiba ask a question "So Shikamaru why have you gathered all of us together?" everyone but Ino looked at him in question wondering the same thing.

"I believe that would be because of us." A new voice said making the entire Konoha 14 look and see two of their member's one blonde wearing a Chunin vest and the other with dark hair wearing a best with the words Tokubetsu Jonin. Everyone looked at the pair in surprise Naruto started laughing before Hinata reacted and run over hugged them both in her arms clutching them close to her.

"You're home!" She called out waking the others and made them move to welcome the pair home once all the hugs and handshakes were out of the way Naruto and Temari were seated with the group Temari sitting comfortably in her fiancés lap.

"I'm surprised you didn't know Hinata Hanabi already returned to the Hyuga compound." Naruto said

"I haven't been home yet. After training I was relaxing enjoying some free time with Kiba-kun and Akamaru." Hinata said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Which reminds me. Thanks for the suggested picnic spot it's become a regular location for Hinata-hime and me to go to." Kiba said making Naruto eye smile.

"You're welcome." Naruto said before he looked over at Sasuke and Haku "Congratulations you two." he said making the pair smile.

"Thank you Naruto-san."

Haku said making him nod before he noticed her holding a book making him smirk "Midnight Smoke fan huh?" Naruto asked making Haku blush slightly as Sasuke chuckled.

"She loves the book and is currently rereading it for the…eight time I believe." Sasuke said making Haku blush a little more.

"Well than I think I know the perfect wedding gift for you from me. I happen to know Ritsu Minaka personally…" Naruto didn't finish before he and Temari were surrounded by all the female members of the Konoha 14 minus Ino all of them holding the same blue book.

"Can you get him to sign my copy?" They all asked at the same time making Naruto laugh slightly before he could say anything else Choji asked a question.

"Hey babe…don't you want to get yours signed?" Everyone looked over at the calm Ino before she pulled out her book and held it close.

"Naruto already got me a signed copy." Ino said making every one of the girls look at her in shock.

"In my defense it helps when she's the first one to ask me to get it signed." Naruto said making the girls relax slightly before Ino looked smug and bursting to tell something. Naruto sighed "Go ahead Ino I know it's killing you so let it out." as soon as he finished Ino opened her mouth

"Naruto _is_ Ritsu Minaka!" she called out loudly. Unfortunately louder than needed because everyone in the restaurant heard her Naruto sighed as Temari stood up before him while he took out a ink well and a brush pulling the stopper out.

Temari took it from there "Anyone interested in getting their copy of Midnight Smoke is to line up in an orderly fashion Naruto will sign all of your copies however if at any point you try and rush at him, throw yourself at him, or in any way act fan girlish I or one of my colleagues will toss you out." Temari said as Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino lined up around her looking serious.

The ladies of the Konoha 14 lined up first before the other women and a few men lined up behind them and Naruto slowly began his work of signing copies and thanking his readers for enjoying his work. His audience ranged in ages from 14 to 40 even a few that were older but that was rare Naruto smiled as he signed copies for the young girls getting blushes on their faces.

Only one girl tried anything but before she could get close to Naruto Shikamaru had her trapped in his Shadow Possession Jutsu before Choji walked over and carried her out in a fireman's carry. The final copy Naruto signed was for Shizune surprisingly but Naruto had no trouble signing her copy and answering her questions about a possible sequel. "Well it's already in the making the main issue however is the title and after that Temari needs to edit it before I send it to our publisher." Naruto answered getting nods from her before she joined them at the table sitting with Shikamaru.

After the crowd had left Naruto started messaging his hand to get rid of the cramps "And I thought teaching Konohamaru calligraphy was bad for the hand." he joked getting laughs from his friends.

"I see you've already fed the masses." Naruto turned and smiled when he two individuals both wearing Jonin uniforms however it was the swords over their shoulders that caught Naruto's attention.

"Yugao-sensei! Hayate-sensei!" He called out as he stood and hugged them both before Temari walked over and hugged Yugao

"It's good to see you both." Temari said making Yugao chuckle slightly.

"It's good to see you as well."

She said as Hayate coughed into his hand "It's good to see you both home again." he said making Naruto and Temari nod before they motioned for them to join the group. Soon everyone that knew the pair closely or had been their teacher at one point or another showed up.

"By the way Naruto." Kakashi said getting their attention "Tsunade-sama said that only your students are getting their evaluation. After Jiraiya-sama suggested it you two are going to take part in a Jonin promotion exam however she'll need a few days to set it up." Naruto and Temari smiled and nodded in understanding as they just enjoyed the night with their family, friends, and teachers.

As the night came to an end the group slowly dispersed Hinata was first to go stating that she wanted to see her little sister Neji and his team were out on a mission so he'd have to wait to see her tomorrow.

Sakura left next since she had an early morning shift at the hospital the next day but welcomed the pair home before she left. Slowly the crowd died down before leaving Team Ten along with their Sensei and some family "If you two make Jonin than we aren't going to have you on the team for long. Especially since Naruto's already a Jonin instructor." Ino said sounding sad.

"That doesn't mean we won't be working together anymore. Until Tsunade-sama assigns us to a different unit we both belong to Team Ten. Or is it Team Asuma-Yugao now?"

Temari asked looking at her Jonin instructors "Actually we decided to call it Team Yugao-Asuma. Mainly because at the time I was busy planning for mine and Anko-hime's wedding and when our rolls switched so she and Hayate could _finally_ get married…" Asuma joked getting punched in the arm by Yugao for his trouble.

"…we just kept the name." Naruto and Temari smiled as they watched their team in truth the pair had missed them more than they had originally thought possible.

"Which reminds me Yu-chan…?" Anko started to say making everyone start to worry about what was going to come next "When are you going to join me and Nai-chan in the motherhood club?" Anko asked making everyone sigh in relief.

"Well if we're being completely honest…Hayate-kun and I have just started trying." Yugao said getting cheers from everyone.

The night went on filled with happy talk about their lives and training they've done "Wow sounds like you put Konohamaru, Kyouki, and Hanabi through the grind Naruto." Kiba said with a little whistle making Naruto smile.

"No more than what any one of us went through." Naruto said getting nods of agreement from everyone in the room.

"So is there anything juicy about the three of them that we should know about?"

Ino asked making Naruto and Temari smile "Well…there is the fact that Konohamaru and Hanabi are dating." Temari said making Hinata gasp in shock.

"My Imoto is dating?!"

She asked in surprise making Naruto and Temari nod "Wow…I would've thought Konohamaru would go for Kyouki. No offence Hinata." Ino said making Hinata wave it off.

"Konohamaru isn't Imoto's type Ino." Naruto said making everyone wonder just what Kyouki's type was.

"So how did that happen?" Ino asked

"The two of them just spent three years around each other constantly they saw each other go through the awkward stage to where they are eventually something was bound to click." Shikamaru said making Ino nod once in agreement it was common for a relationship to build between two members of a team hell Yugao and Hayate were living proof of that fact.

The trust that builds between people in situations like that bonds build sometimes those bonds grow into something more sometimes they stay the way they are in the end they keep the team a team even when they weren't one anymore.

Eventually everyone made their way home with Kyouki asleep in her fathers' arms. "I never thought I'd have to do this again." Kakashi said with a small laugh that the family shared

"Give her a break she's been walking all day and hasn't really been able to rest since we came back. We can't all have more stamina than four Jonin put together." Naruto joked making Kakashi laugh but nod in agreement. Once inside the house Naruto and Temari once more returned to the room they had shared ever since Temari had come to live in Konohagakure all those years ago when they had first become engaged.

Morning found everyone once more gathered together however this time most of them stood off to the side while Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Kyouki were stretching in a clearing. "Seems everyone wants to see just how good a teacher you really are Sochi." Kurenai said looking over and seeing every one of their friends as well as a few people they don't know in the area as well as Tsunade walked out a familiar Chunin following with her.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Konohamaru asked when he caught sight of the scared Chunin who smiled and nodded "Chunin Umino has agreed to be the one to evaluate the three of you while I will referee and a few others will judge you to determine if you're ready for the rank of Genin under your Sensei Naruto Hatake. Or if you need to go to the academy with others you age and graduate through that before being his students once more or under a different Jonin."

Naruto smirked and shook his head. "She's done it now." Naruto said making Temari chuckle slightly as Kakashi and a few others look at them in confusion "What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"The one thing you never want to do around those three is question my teachings. Once that happens they show you just how much they have truly learned because of me. Ero-Sennin once made that mistake…I think he's still got a scar on his backside to prove what happens after." Naruto said making Jiraiya glare at him slightly while everyone around him looked like they were trying to keep from laughing.

Team Naruto nodded in understanding before Iruka backed away and took a Taijutsu stance that everyone recognize as the Academy taught style. "Bad idea." Temari whispered as Konohamaru took a stance much like a younger Hiruzen Sarutobi making said man smile as he was about to see the fruit of his eldest grandson's training.

Hanabi took the standard stance of the Gentle Fist style of her clan making her father Hiashi Hyuga as well as her uncle Hizashi, her sister and cousin look at her and wonder just what she could do. Kyouki took a stance that no one but Gai, Naruto, and Temari recognized with one leg raised slightly while her hands were around her showing perfect balance.

Iruka looked at them and remembered that underestimating these three would be a serious mistake…especially considering who their teacher had been. "Haijime!" Tsunade suddenly called before the three moved as one and ran at Iruka at speeds no one expected Iruka barely dodged under Konohamaru's palm strike before he jumped to avoid Hanabi but the foot the hit his face showed that he wasn't so lucky about Kyouki.

Iruka slid away a few feet shaking his head to clear away the cobwebs that had appeared from Kyouki's kick. He jumped in the air just in time to avoid Hanabi once more as they continued their Taijutsu battle filled with him doing almost nothing but dodging attacks or blocking never getting a chance to attack.

On the sidelines everyone was impressed "Yosh! That's my Rival training his students to the epitome of Youth!" Lee cried out making his teammates sweat drop and hang their heads in shame.

"Hm you say something Lee?" Naruto asked making Lee face fault "Darn you and your Hip attitude Hatake!" Lee grumbled all while Kakashi was laughing inside his mind at the familiar act between the pair.

"Look at them…they're in perfect sync with each other." Asuma said as they watched the three pre-teens move around each other almost as one when they attacked.

"Naruto has done a splendid job so far." Hiruzen said making his son and his students nod one smiling in pride the other looking at the three in wonder.

"Ninjutsu!" Naruto called suddenly making everyone look at him before the three jumped away from Iruka all flashing through hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Lion's Roar Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Mud Ball Jutsu!" The three called out before Hanabi's Dragon rushed forward combining with the lion shaped lightning Jutsu Kyouki formed while Konohamaru spat out four Mud Balls at the Chunin.

Iruka went through his own hand signs "Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu!" Iruka called before he was wrapped up in a dome of protective earth that took the mud balls from Konohamaru with no problem however the combination jutsu was another story however with a quick substitution Iruka got away before he could get badly hurt…or so he thought.

"Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning!" Iruka looked behind him as Konohamaru shot a bunch of black power surrounding Iruka before clicking his teeth igniting it as Iruka shot out of it heading towards Hanabi.

"Eight Trigrams: Rotation!" Hanabi called as she span around in a circle making Iruka hit the chakra shield "Eight Trigrams: Breaching Vacuum Palm!" Hanabi called making Neji and Hinata look at her in surprise when Hanabi suddenly sent Iruka into the air.

"Genjutsu!" Naruto called as Iruka landed and looked at Kyouki "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique." she called making her mother smile as Iruka suddenly went ridged.

Suddenly he cried out and put his hands together "KAI!" he screamed out before shaking his head trying to get over the effects of the Jutsu.

"Finish it!" Naruto called as Iruka felt something grab his ankles and pull him into the ground "Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu!" Konohamaru called as Iruka was buried to his neck in earth while Hanabi and Kyouki surrounded his head with Kunai held in reverse grips while Konohamaru jumped out behind him and took out a Kunai and took the same pose as his team.

As soon as they were done Naruto started to clap he was soon joined by Shikamaru and everyone else there as Naruto, Kakashi, Asuma, Hiruzen, Hiashi, and Tsunade walked forward. "Nicely done team." Naruto said making the three smile as they bowed to him and put their Kunai away as Tsunade looked at the three Genin hopeful

"You three did very well. You showed flawless teamwork, skill with elemental jutsu, strategy, and you completed you mission." she reached into her sleeves and pulled out three headbands and tossed them to the three who caught them and tied them happy to see all of them were on different colored bands. Kyouki's had a red band, while Konohamaru's was black, and Hanabi's was the original blue.

"From now on you three are known officially as Team Naruto congratulations." Tsunade said before she looked at Naruto "Your exam will be the day after tomorrow alongside your fiancée."

"Hai Tsunade-baachan." Naruto said smirking at the tick mark that appeared over Tsunade's head before she walked away grumbling about disrespectful brats.

"I'm proud of you three." Naruto said turning to his team who smile at the praise as a man walked over holding a camera "Team photo." the man said as Naruto moved and stood behind the team placing his hands on Konohamaru and Kyouki's shoulders as Hanabi stood in the middle the team smiled or eye smiled as the photographer took the photo.

As soon as it was done the team were congratulated by their family while Naruto stayed back and just watched a smile under his mask.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Naruto turned and looked at Hiruzen "To see them being recognized for their skills." Naruto nodded at his words.

"I can see why Iruka continues teaching if this is how he feels every time he watched his former students out in the world." Hiruzen laughed slightly and looked at the young man.

"You did amazingly with them."

Naruto smiled at the man "Thanks Jiji. I did the best I could for them and will continue to do so." Naruto said making Hiruzen smile.

"And that my boy is the reason why I knew I could trust you with the three of them even if you were considered a rookie Genin when you first started teaching them." Hiruzen said as he walked over and joined in the family celebration with Asuma, Anko, Konohamaru, and Konohamaru's mother.

After about half an hour Naruto walked over "Alright Team." Naruto called making the three suddenly turn and stand at attention looking at him making their family members look in surprise at the sudden change in attitude. "You have the next week off to spend as you wish however as soon as it ends we're getting back to it and your first official mission."

"Hai Sensei!"

The three called together "Dismissed." Naruto said making the three relax before they went back to enjoying time with their family members.

"Man Naruto makes for one heck of a teacher." Kiba said making the other members of the Konoha 14 and Haku nod in agreement.

"Makes you wonder what it would've been like if he had been born earlier and possibly been one of our sensei's." Shikamaru said making everyone go quiet as they thought about it before some shivered in fear and the others smirked.

"Also we might want to step up our game." Choji said making everyone look at him "Look at the level Naruto got them to in three years. What do you think will happen in a few months when the Chunin exams come around?" the same member asked making all of the Chunin members of the Konoha 14 blink in surprise.

"Why do you think I worked my butt off to become a Jonin before he came back?" Neji asked with a smile as he walked away and joined with his father uncle and cousin in evaluating her skills.

Kiba summed up everyone thoughts when he said "Well…shit." before they all looked at each other all of them even Shikamaru given a new drive to advance farther.

Meanwhile in Suna two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds walked through the desert "Man what is with this heat?" the tall one asked his hunched over teammate.

"Quit complaining this is the mild season." The hunchback said as they continued to move through the desert

"Yeah, yeah let's just go and get this over with." the tall one said as they walked towards their destination. "So who is the Jinchuriki we're going after?"

"The Kazekage's son Gaara. He's the Jinchuriki of Ichibi."

"Man turned his own son into a weapon? Nice." The taller one said as they continued to walk.

Back in Konoha Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting in their usual place in the Nara compound and started a game of Go just enjoying themselves since they missed playing the game with their usual opponent. Temari had gone off with Ino and the other girls to just enjoy a girls' day since she, Kyouki, and Hanabi hadn't been able to have any of those on the road. Konohamaru was spending time with his cousins getting to know them after having been surprised to learn he wasn't the youngest Sarutobi any longer.

As the younger generations were doing their own thing the Jonin instructors along with Anko and Hayate were all gathered together at Anko's favorite Dango spot. "I almost didn't recognize Konohamaru when he was out there today." Asuma said making Kakashi and Kurenai nod

"Tell me about it. I'm still getting used to the fact that Kyouki went from my little girl to a full grown woman ready for battle." Kakashi said making a few chuckle.

"He did an amazing job teaching them however what I really want to see is how far he and Temari have come in those three years." Yugao said making everyone nod remembering the last time they had seen the pair fight during Sounds failed invasion three years ago.

"According to Jiraiya-sama the pair will give us quite a fight."

Kakashi said making everyone look at him "'Us'?" Asuma asked.

"I talked with Tsunade-sama she's chosen Gai, you, Yugao, Kure-chan, and me to give their Jonin exam." Kakashi said making the ones mentioned blink in surprise.

"Ah…us."

Asuma said making Kakashi nod "Why so many?" Hayate asked

"Because each of us focus on a prospect. Kure-chan handles Genjutsu, Gai handles Taijutsu, you and I handle Ninjutsu, and Yugao handles Kenjutsu." Kakashi explained.

"You're the only one who has even a clue about their skills…should we be worried?" Kurenai asked making Kakashi close his single showing eye and place his forehead on top of his clasped hands.

"Jiraiya-sama has been training Naruto to take his place as the Gama Sannin of Konoha." That was all any of them needed to know to answer Kurenai's question.

As night started to fall in Suna the two members of Akasuki looked down at the Village of Sunagakure. "Have you fun…but don't make me wait too long. I hate waiting."

"I hear you Sasori my man." Deidara the Mad Bomber said to his partner before creating a large bird of clay and jumping onto it. Back in Konoha Naruto placed a stone on the Go board and smiled as he looked at his teammate and friend.

"Nice game." Shikamaru said after seeing that he lost this was the reason why he liked playing Naruto the man liked to come up with out of the box strategies that always kept Shikamaru on his toes.

"Indeed. I have missed our games my friend." Naruto said as he stood and stretched as Shikamaru did the same before the pair put away the stones for the game and took the board into the house.

"Do any of your students play?" Shikamaru asked

"Hanabi is the only one that plays Go the other two prefer Shogi. I should get Hanabi over here to play single color Go with you." Shikamaru blinked in surprise. Single color Go was mainly for advance players who could keep up with the entire game and keep in mind who was who.

"She plays single color?"

"Not very well yet but she's learning it rather well." Naruto said making Shikamaru nod in understanding. "Still play with Asuma-sensei?"

"Yeah he comes by about once a week he usually brings Azula and Sato with him to watch us play. Azula watches with interest while Sato mostly just falls asleep." Naruto laughed slightly hearing about his Godchildren.

"So when are you and Temari going to make it official and become man and wife?" Shikamaru asked Naruto who smiled "We're talking with Kaa-chan about getting an autumn wedding going, but we've also got to wait and hear back from Suna since most likely Temari's family will want to come."

Shikamaru nodded at his friends words. "What about you and Shizune? Are you going to pop the big question?" Naruto asked making Shikamaru look up in thought "I am. In about three weeks when it's out third anniversary." Naruto while surprised smiled.

"That's great man." Naruto said making Shikamaru smile and grasp his buddies forearm "To be honest I always figured you for older women." Naruto joked making Shikamaru chuckle slightly.

"She's a good woman and I love her." Shikamaru said making Naruto nod in understanding "It hits you hard when it comes doesn't it?" Shikamaru looked at him in confusion.

"That love bug." Naruto said making Shikamaru sigh and shake his head a small smirk on his face as Naruto laughed. "Hey before we go there is something I want to ask." Shikamaru looked at Naruto noticing the serious tone he had suddenly taken.

"I want you to be my best man." Naruto said making Shikamaru blink in surprise before he sighed "Troublesome…but I'd be honored to." Shikamaru said making Naruto smile.

In Suna the sun had just set when suddenly small explosion happened all over the place making the Shinobi scramble to find out where they were coming from. Two of them were the sons of the Kazekage "Gaara we're under attack!" Kankuro the elder of the pair called out wearing a black suit that had a hood that almost gave him the appearance of cat ears.

The other was a young man wearing a Suna Jonin flak jacket with a gourd of sand on his back looking up his green eyes seeing something. "There! That bird isn't natural to Suna." Gaara said pointing up making Kankuro look at well "I'll handle it no one else can get up there but me." Gaara said making his brother nod.

"Kankuro…" The elder looked at his red headed younger brother who handed him a Kunai "…if at any point it looks bad up there. Channel Chakra through it and throw it. Help from Naruto-Aniki will come." Gaara said. Kankuro nodded as he took the Kunai as Gaara jumped onto a raising bit of sand and continued to rise as their father came out.

"Good luck my son." The Yondaime Kazekage said not caring if Gaara heard him or not. Gaara rose up and started to engage the enemy alone using his sand to stop the man from hurting anyone else and to try and capture the man. Everyone watched in amazement as Gaara did everything in his power to keep the unknown attacker from hurting them until in a brilliant flash it appeared as if Gaara was in need of help.

"He needs help!" Kankuro called and looked at the Kunai and noticed that it was tri-bladed "Ototo I hope you know what you're doing?" Kankuro said as he channeled chakra and threw the kunai onto a nearby roof top.

In Konoha Naruto and Team Ten were walking the streets just laughing when suddenly Naruto stopped and stood stiff "Gaara." He said before grabbing Temari's shoulder.

"Don't even think that you're going alone Naruto." Ino said making the pair look at their teammates who nodded before Naruto grabbed Choji's shoulder who grabbed Shikamaru's while Temari grabbed Ino's.

Unknown to them Kakashi and the other Jonin walked out to see this wondering what was going on before Team Ten vanished in blur of red and black. Kakashi looked at the spot his eye open wide "Hiraishin." he whispered while everyone else was looking at the spot in just as much of a surprise.

Back in Suna Gaara was starting to fall after the latest attack from the blonde bomber who flew forward about to capture him. "Lightning Style Kenjutsu!" A voice yelled out making Kankuro look and see Team Ten on the roof where he had thrown the Kunai. "Howling Wolf Strike!" Naruto finished sending the Jutsu at the Deidara who had to redirect his bird to avoid the attack.

"Choji give me a Fast Ball special!"

Naruto called making the Akimichi nod and bring his hands together "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" he called out before being his hand back making it grow to giant proportions. Naruto hopped into the hand "One Fast Ball special coming at ya!" Choji called before he moved his arm out and threw Naruto through the air.

Naruto flew through the air rushing forward and snagged Gaara out of the air "Got ya!" He called as he and Gaara sailed through the air before he flipped through the air and skidded across a rooftop before coming to a stop.

"Aniki…" A weak voice said making Naruto look down at Gaara to see his eyes were barely open. "…you came." Naruto eye smiled at Gaara.

"I promised I would didn't I?" Naruto said making Gaara smile before he passed out.

"Hey you!" Naruto looked up to see the blond bomber was back looking down at him "Hand over the Jinchuriki!" Naruto glared at the man before creating a sealess Shadow Clone and handed Gaara to it before it jumped away.

"Over my cold…dead…body." Naruto growled making the man glare at him as Naruto grabbed the hilt of his blade and waited knowing that this would be a battle not easily won.

* * *

There we go 2nd chapter done. R&R Ja Ne


End file.
